


Like a pair of raccoons makin' sweet lovin'

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Threesome - M/M/M, pissed off daryl, top!Daryl, top!Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle catches Daryl and Rick in the act and decides to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a pair of raccoons makin' sweet lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes belong to me. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them and don't make profit from it.

Rick Grimes. The sole name demanded attention. Plus, the man was pretty. And that was a word he’d never used to describe a man before. 

Merle had to be honest, though. Back in Atlanta, he’d obsessed with the younger man thinking of every possible way he could end the bastard’s life in the most painful way possible after he handcuffed him to the rooftop and left him to rot. But now, the phrase too pretty for his own good kept popping up in his mind as he thought of all the bad things he’d love to do to the younger man and they didn’t necessarily involved killing him. 

Besides, his little brother and Rick had a thing going on so he couldn’t just kill him. 

He’d heard them going at it the night before, like a pair of raccoons making sweet rough loving. And now, the same noises were coming from cell block A as he walked past them. 

If those innumerable years living and hunting in the woods taught Merle anything, it was how to approach his prey stealthily. He used his hard earned skill to approach the cell where the heated sounds were coming from. 

It was a pretty sight, indeed.

Rick was moving up and down on his brother’s cock with a grace and elegance no man should possess but yet he did, as he used his brother’s broad shoulders as leverage to lift himself up, then dropping back down on the younger Dixon’s lap, impaling himself on the huge shaft between his brother’s legs; head thrown back and white neck exposed to Daryl’s hungry mouth. His bow shaped legs fitting perfectly around Daryl’s waist.

Suddenly, it made sense that Rick had Daryl wrapped around his little finger if this was the kind of attention his lil’ brother’s dick was getting. 

Merle couldn’t deny the idea of officer friendly’s nicely shaped ass presented to him as Rick begged to be fucked was making him question his very sexuality and he’d probably end up acting like a mindless moron just to get some more of that …like Daryl.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I’ve caught two raccoons making sweet lovin’,” he teased and wasn’t surprised when Daryl snarled at him to _get the fuck out or else_ from his position on the floor; back supported against the concrete wall and legs bent, providing a sort of love-seat for officer friendly. 

Rick seemed angry at first but mellowed down as he studied the older Dixon curiously while sitting comfortably in Daryl’s lap, ass still filled with cock as he bit his lower lip. Merle couldn’t help but wonder what those fleshy, red lips would look like wrapped around his cock, all stretched and wet while his baby blues shone with tears as the younger man struggled to fit more of Merle inside his mouth. The mere idea made him shiver with pleasure.

“You want somethin’, Merle?” Came Rick’s husky voice. Merle didn’t miss the slight playfulness in his tone.

“Nah, he doesn’t. Merle! Get the fuck out!” Daryl yelled. He picked up his poncho from beside them and used it to protect Rick’s modesty although the younger man gave no impression of being embarrassed.

“Don’ get yer panties all up in a bundle, lil’ brother. Was just comin’ to say hi,” he sneered; hand on his belt as he leaned against the wall to better enjoy the view.

“Hi. Now piss off!”

“Naw, hold up. Looks like ya need a hand with officer sweet-cheeks here.”

Rick tried to hide a smirk at the tease by ducking his head against his chest. 

“Da hell would I need ya for?” Daryl huffed and managed to cover Rick almost completely with the poncho. A pity.

“Maybe officer Grimes wants a taste of the older Dixon as well?”

“Nah, he don’,” Daryl answered for the youngest of the three but immediately looked at Rick for confirmation. “Ya don’, d’ya?”

Rick didn’t answer. Instead, he kissed Daryl hotly on the lips and started rocking his hips at a slow pace, till Daryl was a mewling mess, clinging unto the younger man’s sides possessively. Merle got the hint and approached the couple with hesitant steps. Daryl didn’t miss his movements of course and broke the kiss to growl at him.

“Da hell ya think yer goin’?”

“Daryl…” Rick purred seductively against the archer’s ear. “Let him stay.”

“What for?” Daryl asked; eyes fixed on Merle. “Ya don’ want ‘im.”

Rick started kissing Daryl’s jaw, gradually traveling further down until he was kissing Daryl’s strong shoulder. He pressed one last, noisy kiss and lifted his head to meet the youngest Dixon’s eyes after forcing him to look at him by turning his head to face him. “Just this once, baby.”

Merle chuckled away the dirty glare Daryl threw him as he pulled his white wife beater off. “Ya gotta do what officer sweet-ass says, lil’brother. He’s the law.”

“Are you mad?” Rick asked in a gentle tone, caressing Daryl’s cheek. Of course Daryl was mad. Merle wanted something that belonged to him. His lil’ brother could be real possessive at times and the fact that Rick was all for it pissed him off worse. 

“Yeah, don’ want ‘im near ya, but it’s yer choice,” Daryl growled and patted Rick on his side to make him stand. Merle stopped them.

“Hold on, stay where ya are. Don’ wanna disrupt yer sweet love makin’. Thought I might join in the fun. Looks cozy in there,” he said, pointing toward where the lover’s bodies joined.

It was Rick’s turn to throw a glare at Merle. His pretty face all contorted with confusion. “You don’t expect…”

“To fit mah cock right beside my lil’brother’s? Yeah, it’s what im’ expecting.”

“No way, Merle. That’ll be too much for ‘im,” Daryl gruffed.

“Don’ act like ya don’t remember how we did back in the day,” he scoffed.

“Yeah, but those were girls. And each had his own hole,” Daryl argued hotly making Rick blush. “It’ll be too much for ‘im. We’re gonna hurt him.”

Rick was now a bit shocked, but there was also a tinge of excitement in that cute face.

“Ya think it can be done?” The younger man asked innocently and his hard cock gave a jolt. Both Dixon brothers set their gazes on him.

“I think it can,” Merle answered with determination, ignoring Daryl’s bristle, “and I’m all up for finding out. What d’ya say, officer friendly?”

Rick looked up at Merle and nodded his head. “I want to try.”

“What? No, Rick,” Daryl huffed, holding on to Rick’s chin to keep him from looking at Merle, fearing his older brother’s words would make sense inside the leader’s head.

“We’ll take our time, won’t we, Daryl? We’ll make it good. Make sure yer sweet hole don’ get torn.”

“Shut up, Merle,” Daryl barked at him then turned back to the younger man. “Rick don’ listen to ‘im.” He was starting to sound a bit desperate. 

“I―I want to try, Daryl…”

“I don’ wanna hurt ya, sweetheart,” Daryl said lovingly and kissed Rick’s nose.

“I’ll let ya know if you’re hurting me,” Rick assured and planted a chaste kiss on Daryl’s lips. “I’ll let ya know if it’s too much. I’m already used to your huge cock. I’m sure I can take another one.”

“Rick, that took months. And Merle ain’t small either.” 

He smirked at that.

“I’ll be fine, Daryl.”

“Listen t’im, baby brother. He’s a big boy. He ain’t gonna get hurt,” Merle said and grabbing the hem of his pants, he pulled them down in one go along with his underwear; his straining erection popping out and standing proudly. Rick’s eyes widened with worry. “Don’ worry, sweetheart,” he mocked Daryl’s pet name for Rick, “it don’ bite.”

“Ya still on to this?” Daryl asked Rick, ignoring Merle’s taunting. 

Rick seemed a bit less sure than before but the hungry look he gave his shaft spoke volumes. 

“Yes,” the leader said firmly. 

He stepped out of his jeans and moved toward the couple. “How’re we gonna do this. Am I going in first or second?”

Daryl made to stand again and this time he managed. Rick lifted his leg and moved to the side, Daryl’s half-erect cock slipping out of him with a wet sound.

“I go in second. Don’ trust ya to stop if he’d be beggin’ for ya to do it.”

“Hey,” Merle protested. “I ain’t no rapist.”

“Still don’ trust ya with him,” the archer said and searched through his pockets, taking out a condom and unwrapping it, “and yer wearing a rubber. Don’ want ya t’ infect ‘im with somethin’.”

Rick observed the brother’s exchange in silence. 

“Alrighty, then,” Merle said humorously and rolled the condom on with expert fingers. He then grabbed the thin mattress―one of the few who hadn’t met his blade― and propped it against the wall so he could support his back against it as he sat down. His cock stood proudly as he leisurely rubbed it, eager to bury itself inside Rick’s pretty ass.

“C’mere, officer sweet-cheeks,” he purred. 

Rick blushed prettily and did as he was told, crawling Merle’s way and straddling him.

“Don’ want ya to kiss 'im with yer dirty mouth,” Daryl warned. “I mean it, Merle.”

“Aww,” Merle whined, “wanted a taste of these pretty, red lips,” he said and brushed Rick’s lower lip with his thumb for emphasis. “Ya gotta learn how to share, baby brother.”

Daryl scoffed. “Ain’t this enough?”

The older Dixon shrugged. 

“Hold up. I ain’t lubed. Maybe Rick can’t put that pretty mouth of his to good use. Got a rubber on and all”

“No way, Merle,” Daryl said angrily and pointed beside him. “There’s lube right there.”

“I ain’t asking ya, lil brother,” Merle said and seductively grabbed his cock, leering at the younger man on his lap. “Whatcha say, officer? Wanna real taste of Dixon meat?” he stuck his tongue out and licked his upper lip in an obscene gesture.

Rick smirked and down at his impressive cock, liking his lips enticingly then up at Daryl, asking for authorization. 

Merle had to give it to his younger brother. By the looks of it, it was him who made the calls in the bedroom. And Merle had every reason to believe that if Daryl didn’t want any of this, it wouldn’t be happening at all.  
Good on him.

“Rick. No,” Daryl said with determination and Rick ducked his head.

“What’s yer problem lil’brother? At least let him use his hands. Can’t do so good with just one of ‘em,” he said, lifting his metal prosthesis and giving Rick a pointed look, “think ya owe me fer that.”

Rick stared at him and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

“Not if he don’ wanna. And ya did that t’yerself,” Daryl grunted, unamused by his joke.

“Do you want me to do this or not?” Rick huffed, slightly irritated. “I’m already lubed so it’s not really necessary.”

Merle chuckled. “Look at ‘im, lil’brother. He’s all eager to put his hands on my cock, aren’t ya, sweetheart?”

“Don’ call ‘im that,” Daryl hissed. 

“Shut up and let me do it,” Rick rasped and leaned to the side to fetch the vial; the hot skin of his abdomen brushing lightly against the head of his cock. 

Daryl glared at the scene, but Merle knew better. The youngest Dixon loved what he was seeing and hated himself for it.

They were both captivated as the youngest of the three poured the thick liquid on the palm of his hand with a sort of ceremonial tint to it all, carefully replacing the vial cap on and gently setting the thing down, all this with his blue eyes set on the task at hand. 

What a gorgeous creature this man was.

Then, Rick started rubbing his hands together, to spread the lube and to warm it. _Considerate lil’ shit_. No wonder Daryl was so fascinated by the younger man. Rick was a piece of ass of the finest quality.

“Alright, here I go,” Rick informed the two older men as his hands approached Merle’s cock and gently wrapped around it. 

Merle let out a muffled sound when the former sheriff’s hands leisurely started coating his length up and down; a concentrated look on his face mixed with a fix of eagerness. The older Dixon felt a wave of satisfaction swarming him. And wasn’t Rick working his little magic on him already? He even cared what officer friendly thought of the size of his cock.

“That seems enough,” Rick said suddenly and stood up to fetch a rag to clean his hands with. 

Daryl grabbed the younger man’s forearm. “If ya don’ want this…” 

“I want it,” the former sheriff assured and kissed Daryl again. 

“Hurry up, love raccoons; I ain’t getting any younger,” he interrupted them.

Daryl threw a dirty glare his way, which immediately softened as he looked back into his leader’s eyes. “Ya ready?” Rick nodded and came to stand in front of him with both his bow shaped legs on each side of his before he kneeled down and straddled him again. His ass hovering over Merle’s cock that strained to be buried balls deep into that tight heat. He grabbed it to keep it steady as the younger man slowly lowered himself on it.

Merle felt the tight ring of muscle resisting as Rick was breached by the blunt head, so he caressed the man’s side to ease him up. “Hey, it won’ do if ya clench like that, sweet-cheeks.”

“Ya alright there, babe?” Daryl asked from above. 

“I’m fine. You opened me up nicely,” Rick moaned deliciously, making both Dixon brothers’ cocks twitch. And indeed Merle felt the initial resistance giving way and his cock slid in smoothly in one go until Rick was completely seated on his lap; his elegant cock hard and moist at the tip. 

Merle snorted. Even the guy’s cock was pretty.

The tight warm embrace Rick’s passage had on him was maddening and he had to use all his willpower― which he lacked ―to not grab the narrow hips and start rutting in brutally.

“Oh, my, lil’brother. I’m startin’ to feel real envy,” he groaned. Rick chuckled in response and leaned against Merle, circling his arms around his neck. His good arm instantly snaked around the younger man to squeeze one round mound of flesh. Rick responded with a soft moan and alluringly rocking his hips back and forth on his lap, clenching and unclenching his hole like a pro. “Oh, yeah, that’s it. How d’ya like my cock inside ya?”

“Feels great,” the younger man moaned. Merle got the hint. Rick couldn’t just worship his cock with Daryl in the room. Not like his baby brother had anything to envy Merle in the size department, but still.

Daryl got down on his knees between his legs. Merle used his hand to spread Rick’s right ass cheek, opening him up, exposing him fully to the archer’s lust filled gaze. Daryl’s breath picked up at the sight. Merle could only guess what that tight hole looked like all stretched on his cock.

“I’m on t’ya lil’ brother. Ya love seeing yer princess all spread out like this with another man’s shaft buried deep in his love hole.”

“Princess?” Rick grunted. Merle nodded, grabbing Rick’s soft hip and grinding upward, eliciting a delicious moan from that pink mouth as the ex officer threw his head back in a silent cry, exposing the white column of his neck. 

“Why don’ ya tell yer boy here how much ya like it, Darleena?” Merle teased and brought his mouth to Rick’s neck and started nipping and sucking while still looking at his brother.

Daryl threw him a dirty look but was easily distracted as Rick panted in his lap. The archer started caressing the creamy thighs with both hands bringing his face closer to the younger man’s ear from behind. “Ya ‘kay, sweetheart? Yer ready to take more?”

“Fuck me alongside your brother, Daryl,” Rick said huskily, turning his head to meet his lover and reaching with his hand to bring him closer and kiss him between pants all the while rocking his hips on Merle’s cock, drawing similar moans out of the Dixon brother’s. 

The little vixen knew exactly how to play them. 

With a hum, Daryl deepened the kiss, pressing forward so that Rick’s front was pressed against Merle’s chest while his mouth was utterly devoured by the hunter. The oldest of the three admired the scene with fascination. If only Daryl let him kiss those sinful, kiss puffy lips… He might steal one when Daryl wasn’t looking.

Merle felt Daryl’s finger penetrating Rick alongside his cock. The younger man grunted and tensed at the intrusion, increasing the tension in his dick and forcing a grunt out of him. Rick’s pretty face contorted with pain as his opening was spread wider than ever before while Daryl hushed him and whispered sweet comforting words into his ear and rubbed his back up and down. 

Merle, for his part, caressed the man’s side. “That’s it. Open up for Daryl,” he cooed in a tight voice. His dick was squeezed almost painfully. “Shit, this feels good!”

He wasn’t sure if it was two or three, but after a while, when the strangling tension started to loosen up some. 

Rick started squirming against his chest and letting out tiny gasps; his pink mouth parted as he panted while Daryl fucked him with his fingers. Merle’s cock was pressing the man’s prostate not doubt for how he whimpered and clenched down on him each time Daryl thrust in. “Please, more, Daryl.”

“Rick?” Daryl withdrew his fingers and held Rick’s jaw to catch the younger man’s fleeting glance intently. “Gonna go in, now. Tell me right away if it is too much.”

Rick nodded between gasps, biting his precious lips. Daryl took position, holding unto his lover’s hips and started to go in. 

“Oh, shit this is tight. Babe, ya alright?” the youngest Dixon grunted.

The tension was excruciating on his dick and Merle could only imagine what Rick was going through right now. The leader grunted and his nails buried on Merle’s shoulders as he was breached by the bowman’s blunt head. 

“Stop!” Rick yelped suddenly; eyes closed tightly and a pained grimace marring his face.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Rick,” Daryl exclaimed in a dread filled tone, steeling his movements and caressing the former sheriff’s sides.

“He’s fine,” Merle said casually. “He just gotta get used to it, ain’t that right, princess?”

Rick took his time but ended up nodding, his tense posture didn’t ease though.

“He ain’t. Gonna get out,” Daryl tried but Rick stopped him.

“No,” Rick grunted and grabbed Daryl’s wrist. “Stay. It’s passing.”

“Ya sure, babe?” 

“Sure,” Rick said and offered a tiny smile to both men. They exchanged a look with Daryl, quite unconvinced, but they’d go along with what officer friendly wanted.

A few minutes of silence passed in which both brother’s studied the younger man closely. Rick kept his eyes closed the whole time as he panted. Daryl rubbed his sides comfortingly and Merle his thigh. And eventually, the younger man eased up and relaxed in their embrace.

“Ready fer more?” Merle asked and Daryl shut him up.

“Ya tell us when, Rick. Don’ want ya t’feel pressured.”

“More,” Rick huffed. 

Daryl turned his face by his chin and planted a kiss on the plump lips. “As ya wish.”

And Daryl went in just a bit more. Rick struggled to relax, Merle could tell, and the younger man tried to hide his grimace of pain against his chest in vain. 

“Hey, wait. Stop,” he told Daryl and his brother did. “He’s in pain.”

“What? No, I’m fine…” Rick lied out of breath. “Just…stay there for a bit.”

“No, I’mma get out,” Daryl huffed.

“Please, stay inside,” Rick pleaded, “I’ll get used to it.”

The Dixons exchanged another look but did as Rick asked them.

They went on like that for at least ten more minutes until Daryl finally bottomed out. Rick was panting again, speaking incoherently, but his posture was relaxed and his hips started rocking slowly back and forth. Daryl was trying hard to keep his self control while kissing Rick’s creamy shoulders lovingly and keeping his arms tight around his lover, caressing his chest and belly. 

Merle was just like his little brother, fighting the need to rut up into the strangling heat Rick Grimes held on their cocks and willing his body to resist just a tad bit more.

“Oh, shit, this is somethin’,” he huffed. “Shit! Haven’ felt anythin’ like it before. My dick’s getting blue, I bet.”

“Shut it,” Daryl grunted tightly, in the same predicament as he and leaned closer to speak against the leader’s ear. “Hey, sweetheart, ya alright?”

Rick was a whole different kind of mess. His eyes were closed and his face flushed. His head limp against the younger Dixon’s shoulder, mewling and moaning; his trapped body squirming between them as Merle’s cock put constant pressure against his bundle of nerves. It was an enticing sight unlike any other Merle had seen in his long life.

“Move,” Rick whimpered. “Please, move.” 

Daryl hesitated but pulled out slowly and then thrust back in just as slowly, groaning and moaning against Rick’s neck. “Fucking shit, this is tight!”

Rick cried out incoherently, his body thrumming with the intensity of his pleasure. Daryl pulled out and slid right in again.

“Daryl! m’so…full,” Rick hissed. Griping unto Merle’s shoulder’s he started riding their cocks, dragging strained moans out of both brothers mouths.

“Fuck, baby, move those hips,” Daryl said breathless as he thrust in an out in rhythm with his lover’s rocking. 

Merle just sat there. He couldn’t do much else. Both the friction from Rick’s walls and Daryl’s shaft against his was too much. “Shit! Damn this is good, lil’brother. Fuck! I ain’t gonna last!” he gruffed as he felt his orgasm coiling deep in his gut. He gripped Rick’s hip tightly and rutted up, eliciting a yelp from the younger man as his prostate was rammed harshly. 

Daryl thrust in as well and his hand wrapped around Rick’s smaller cock while the other buried itself in the damp curls to pull his lover’s head back and kiss his parted lips. 

“Please, fuck me!” Rick sobbed to no one in particular and arched his back against Daryl’s chest, using Merle’s chest for leverage. Daryl complied and began thrusting in and out with brutal force, ripping delicious whimpers and yelps out of Rick’s throat. Merle rubbed his hand over the expanse of Rick’s front and pinched one tiny nub, rolling it between his index and middle finger, forcing a whimper out of Rick’s luscious mouth. 

Fuck it, he thought and grabbing the younger man behind his neck he brought him closer and kissed those soft lips until they bruised, exploring and claiming the wet cavity, marveling at the sweetness. Daryl was kissing the leader’s back at the moment and continued rubbing the younger man’s leaking cock eagerly, so he didn’t notice the hungry, messy kiss between them.

A couple more thrusts and pumps from Daryl’s hand and Rick came with a hoarse cry that got muffled by Merle’s mouth. 

The tension increased tenfold as the younger man spurted his seed against his own and Merle’s stomachs, clenching down on the already tight cocks filling him. It was the trigger the Dixon brother’s needed to come with similar, animalistic growls, grabbing Rick’s hips with bruising force and pulling him flush against their cocks all the while bucking their hips up, riding out their orgasms.

Rick fell limp between them. 

“He’s out,” Merle informed as he sagged against the wall with the ex-officer’s limp form against his chest. 

“Hell shit, this was intense,” Daryl said, pulling out slowly. He came closer and brushed the sweat soaked curls from Rick’s temple as he caressed his face to wake him up. “Hey, sweetheart, ya okay?”

“Let ‘im rest. I don’ mind,” he said with an exhausted smirk. 

“Yer uncomfortable, gonna lay ‘im down on the mattress so we can all rest.”

Daryl lifted Rick’s unconscious body off of Merle’s lap carefully and his cock slipped out with a wet pop. He grunted at the sensitivity in his dick. “Shit, it’s gonna hurt tomorrow. Can’t say I regret it though. Best fuck of mah life.”

“Tell _me_. Poor Rick, though, he’ll barely be able to walk t’morrow,” Daryl chuckled as he gently laid his fucked out lover down in the middle of the mattress then lay down behind him, wrapping a protective arm around the leader’s waist.

The older Dixon stood up, craning his stiff neck. He disposed the used condom and wiped his cock with a rag. 

“May I join once again?” he asked.

“Whatever… but don’ wake ‘im up,” Daryl huffed.

“Sure,” Merle replied and lay down in front of Rick. He studied the peaceful features and smirked. “Seems like t’was a bit too much for our love raccoon.”

Daryl snorted at the pet name then turned serious. “ _My_ love raccoon.”

“Alright, alright, don’t get yer panties bundled up,” he said, smirking at his lil’brother. “I ain’t gonna still yer sweetheart.”

“You can borrow me from time to time,” Rick chipped in suddenly, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Ya little shit,” Daryl chuckled and kissed Rick’s temple.

They fell asleep after that, both Rick and Daryl, all curled up against one another and sleeping soundly. Merle got up to get dressed and left them to their privacy. He made sure none of the other’s bothered them for the rest of the night.


End file.
